


Corazón

by BlueSugar



Series: El Hobbit en español [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Cheesy, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Dwarves mention, Endearments, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, POV Thranduil, Romance, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil is afraid to love again
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo una palabra basta para que Thranduil pierda la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Solo me imagine a Thranduil sonrojandose y pum aqui salio esto. Estoy pensando en traducirlo en estos dias.
> 
> Ningun personaje aqui mencionado me pertenece.

Después de la pérdida mi esposa con quien pensé que pasaría el resto de mi eterna vida me había jurado a mi mismo erigir una muralla entre el amor de cualquier tipo y yo, no quería volver a sentir un ápice de emoción viniese de donde viniese.

Mi corazón se endureció y sin darme cuenta le era indiferente a cualquier emoción,  mi corazón frio fue el culpable de mi inacción cuando los enanos fueron expulsados de Erebor y no mi poco aprecio por ellos, simplemente la empatía había dejado mi ser hace mucho tiempo.

Muchos años fueron los que pasaron sin que me abriera a nada ni a nadie y gracias a la inexpresión  y la frialdad de las maneras características de los elfos, mi nueva dureza pasó desapercibida.

Irónicamente yo siempre he sido mas vulnerable a las emociones y a las secuelas de sus efectos, generalmente la magnitud del impacto de mis propias emociones sobrepasa a la de los demás, exponerme a las emociones en lo que me quedaba de vida eterna no estaba en mis planes.

Hasta que el humano se cruzó en mi camino.

Bard ahora es rey de Dale –contra sus deseos- pero sigue siendo un simple humano  como cuando lo conocí, la única diferencia es que ahora posee un poco de control sobre otros humanos. Su vida a comparación con la de un ser etéreo como un elfo es fútil, fútil a comparación con la mía pero aun así fue él quien logró que mi corazón, el que juró nunca más florecer en amor, romper su propia promesa. Mi amor inesperadamente pertenecería a un humano, un mísero humano el cual disfruta de un efímero periodo de vida.

  * ¿Todo bien _corazón_? – preguntó Bard con una mirada curiosa.



Su voz masculina rompió el hilo de mis cavilaciones, me había perdido en mis pensamientos al admirar al hombre que disipó el entumecimiento de mi ser.

Doy un respingón y respondo - perfectamente… – y de repente siento calor en mis mejillas.

¿Cómo con sólo pronunciar una palabra puede causar semejante efecto en mí?  Tantas veces me ha llamado así y aún las mariposas revolotean en mi estómago sin control alguno ¿De esa manera no llaman también al órgano que les suministra sangre a todo su cuerpo? ¿Esa no era la palabra para lo que dentro de mi se tornó frio y lúgubre y ahora rebosa en calor?

Ya no importa, no importa si Bard es un simple y fugaz humano, no importa si en algunos años nos perderemos el uno al otro, no importa como él me llame, éste hombre mundano –ahora de la realeza- ha logrado derribar la muralla que yo había levantado a mi alrededor, ha logrado hacer entrar el amor a mi corazón una vez más y solo por eso le estaré eternamente agradecido, agradecimiento que pagaré con mi amor reciproco hasta que el tiempo me vuelva a privar del cuerpo físico.

  * … corazón – sonrio y dejo al descubierto mis perfectos colmillos y el hombre me corresponde con otra parecida.




End file.
